Due to increasing crime risk especially in urban areas, many people desire to have metal bars covering their windows. Many fire codes, however, require that a quick release mechanism be provided when the window covered is a potential emergency escape route. They still must provide at least some semblance of security from unwanted entry.
Quick release devices for window bar sets are currently commercially available. However, current devices typically utilize machined parts which are relatively expensive and in some cases are not entirly secure.